


Not my baby girl

by nyx_aira



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyx_aira/pseuds/nyx_aira
Summary: After a particular hard day May comes into the medbay to see Daisy injured and crying. She doesn't know what happened but tries her best to comfort the girl she now sees as her own daughter.
Relationships: Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Not my baby girl

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, I just wanted to say that the rape/non-con isn't explicitly described but it's hinted on so I just wanted to put it there for safety. 
> 
> Have a nice day  
> \- Aira

May walks into the base to see a bruised and bloody Daisy sitting in the medbay trying to clean herself up, her shoulders are hunched over and she's shaking. May walks into the room with louder footsteps to make her presence known and crouches in front of her to gently tilts the girls chin up to look at her wounds. May gently wipes away some of the blood and tries to calm her down. Her mouth is pressed into a tense line, saying nothing, examining Daisy's face. As she brushes over her protégés cheekbone, Daisy tries to hold in a sob but the pain is to much and she breaks into tears.

That's the last straw for May, she balls her hands into fist to stop them from shaking, she's furious. Daisy's heart skips a beat as she nervously looks at her mentor. May looks her dead in the eyes. Her body is shaking, her voice quite and tense, her anger barely restrained.

"Who did this to you ?"

***

Daisy looks up and shakes her head, tears rolling down her face. She doesn't want to tell May, it's pathetic, she could have stopped him, but she didn't, she just froze. The woman would just laugh at her. Daisy tried to collect herself, to stop crying but it didn't work. The injuries and the memory of what happened were to painful.

She felt the mattress shifting and a moment later she was pressed into May's side, silently crying, wishing that it never happened. The older woman drew soothing circles on her back and whisper comforting words in her ear. Daisy was slowly drifting to sleep, the last thing she heard being May's promise to protect her no matter what.

***

May looked down at the sleeping girl in her arms, she brushed a hair out of Daisy's face and pulled her closer.

"I promise I'll find whoever did this to you, and they're gonna pay"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my work.  
> Kudos and feedback are very welcome.


End file.
